


Reverse Card

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Steven is drunk when his gem gets cracked, alternate movie scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: Spinel’s original plans take a turn for the better... for her anyway.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Reverse Card

“Enough!” Steven shouted, wielding his shield against the pink gem.

“D’awh, what’s the matter, Steven? Miss ya’ friends already?” Spinel curled her wiggly arms around the rejuvenator. “Don’t worry, you’re right behind ‘em!” In a quick swipe, the rejuvenator sliced down into Steven. His form shuttered, sending pink hard light veins up his arms until it slowly diminished. 

Spinel tilted her head curiously at the half-gem, expecting his form to dissipate, but nothing. “You don’t poof, do you?” She quizzed.

Steven remained standing, swaying slightly with an unreadable expression donned on his face. 

“Ay there, Mr. Steven Universe?” No response. 

Steven continued to stare at her, his eyes tracing along her gem. He suddenly broke into a mad smile as he dragged the pink gem into a side hug. 

“Oh.. m’stars! It’s my best friend!” He slurred over his words, his tight grip around her making her wobble as well. Spinel stared dumbfounded at the hybrid. 

What the hell is he going on about? 

“‘Ey… you’re not… mad?” 

“Mad?” He slowly lifted his head to face her as he continued to wrap his arms around her slim neck. “Why… would I be mad? You’re ‘ma best bud, friend! Uhh…” 

Spinel pushed Steven away, still gripping the rejuvenator in her hands. “You know… I came here’ta kill you… and now you’re just- that.” Spinel said. 

“M’ what?” 

The pink gem facepalmed. 

“Nevermind, dunno why I oughtta care.” She retracted the rejuvenator and twirled it in between her fingers. “Welp, I’mma bounce. See ya’, Universe!” Before Spinel could take a step, the hybrid fell to his knees and cradled her noodle leg in his hands. 

“Noo! I need… my best friend! You can’t leave!” Steven’s eyes started to well with tears. The gem stared disgustingly at him. 

What in the stars is his problem? 

“Listen… are you good? I mean… I knew I’d set ya’ back, but… I wasn’t really expecting this.” Spinel pushed the mess of tears off of her leg. 

“Dunno whatcha’ mean, I feel greAAH-“ The hybrid paused, in a position where he was about to stand up but now hurling in on himself as his form shuddered and glitched, hardlight veins running in and out of the boy. After about fifteen seconds, it stopped _.  _ The pink gem stared in confusion. 

_ I really shouldn’t be doin’ this, but… _

She sighed as Steven’s face went from a grimace of pain to another lazy smile. She dragged him to his feet, using a blown up fist to hold him in place. 

“Hold still, will ya’?” She said. Steven nodded, smiling brightly at her, holding onto every word. The pink gem reached for his shirt, lifting it only to find a crack diagonally across the center facets of the gem embedded in his stomach. 

“Woah-ha-ho~... You don’t poof, but you sure as stars do crack.” She stared in amazement about what she’d done. He barely even seemed conscious, still swaying back and forth. 

“Waz next?” the hybrid asked, “You ain’t be my best fren’, I’ll find another one.” Spinel dropped the hem of his shirt, putting a hand to her chin as she pondered the idea. 

Here was Steven, practically Pink Diamond. He’s out of it, he probably can’t even attack her. His gem is cracked. He wants to be friends with her forever. 

The situation almost seemed familiar to Spinel…

It clicked. 

_ This  _ was her revenge.

“Wait, wait!” Spinel told the hybrid, even though he hadn’t gone anywhere. “C’mon, I got somewhere to take ya’.” 

“We’re best friends?” He questioned excitedly. 

“Yeah, sure, whateva’.” Spinel said, reaching for the top of her injector while she held onto the boy. 

“Where we goin’?” 

Spinel let him dangle his legs over the edge once they reached the top. She started up the injector to leave, blowing her fist into a horn and staring back at the dormant gemstones that lay on the grass below them. No sign of reforming anytime soon. 

“We’re goin’...”

She paused, a devilish smile crossing her face.

“To the garden.” 


End file.
